Alexa Du Watt
Alexa Du Watt is a human mage who has devoted her life to following and emulating her idol. Unfortunately, that idol is Taphault Spring, who is one of the worst role-models imaginable. Appearance Of above average height, Alexa is a rather attractive young woman. She has long red hair that she wears loose, and clear blue eyes that accompany a pleasant smile. Few people notice these things however, since they're too busy looking at her body. Long-legged, she has a very attractive figure that is complimented by her ample cleavage and, in her words "the best bum in all of southern Azeroth". There's a reason why they're looking at her body and not her face, however. Alexa goes around wearing as little as possible while still maintaining common decency laws; typically a few scraps of colorful cloth will be all that there is to preserve her modesty, and even that can be subject to disasters like sharp clawed beasts, thorny branches or light breezes. As a bizarre contrast to her otherwise lack of modesty, her staff has been modified to have a parasol in its reverse end. When it's too sunny, to breezy or too wet for someone walking around in what's little more then their underwear, she will pop it open and continue to remain comfortable. Lambchop was once inspired to name a previously undiscovered type of fruit after her, stating that it was "plump, full and juicy". Personality Underneath her vanity, fangirlishness, ego and lack of fashion sense, there is actually a rather capable mage in Alexa. However, its rather difficult to find this capable mage when she's wandering around in her unmentionables and swooning over a borderline madman. Alexa is reasonably knowledgeable in the arcane arts, however her expertise in theoretical matters is lacking. Instead, she focuses specifically on those techniques and spells that will result in the biggest explosions. This focus comes from her decision to be as much like Taphault Spring as possible, which includes his love of massive amounts of property damage. To her mind, explosions solve everything; there's no question of if this is the right thing to do, simply because she knows that, to Taphault at least, it is. Her devotion to him goes so far as to use him as a problem solving methodology - and doing what she thinks he would do. She also emulates him by referring to herself as a "sorceress" This doesn't go any way to explaining her belief that "clothes are stupid", however. She had an inexplicable mortal phobia of refrigeration devices. History The daughter of a pair of serious research wizards, Alexa was raised in Stormwind. Showing magical talent from a young age, it was expected that she would also grow up to be a serious research wizard and delve into the worlds of arcane glyphs, reagents, formulae and the like. Matters took an unexpected twist, however, while on a trip to Lakeshire to gather some research materials. The family's coach was ambushed by a group of Gnolls - who were in turn reduced to ash (along with a good size chunk of the surrounding landscape and very nearly the coach itself) by a passing Mage. Fascinated, Alexa decided that she wanted to be just like him when she grew up, much to her parents' dismay. Abandoning her studies (and most of her clothes), she set out from Stormwind to find fame, fortune, adventure and excuses to reduce hapless wandering monsters to smoking craters. More importantly, she set out to find her idol and take up adventuring at his side. This latter quest lasted her all of a few minutes, as she seemed to hook up with Taphault almost instantly and join the band that served as his travelling companions and audience. Oddly enough, despite her own ego, Alexa is one of the few members of that group who does not pretend that they're the leader. She's actually got no desire to boss others around, instead content to hopelessly fangirl over Taphault and emulate his style of spontaneous mass destruction comedy. Category:Human Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:Alliance Category:Unnamed Guild Category:Articles by Darthfish